


Decorum No Longer Maintained

by RdmFavCpls



Series: 25 days of Winter Holidays 2016 [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Azura talks to Jakob and "accidentally " let a secrect out about a wish Corrin has but won't tell Jakob. Jakob scoffs at the idea. He keeps hearing Niles talking to Corrin in a seductive manner. Jakob finally decides enough is enough. Takes place during revelations. Sequel to You Can't Kick Him Out





	

Title: Decorum No Longer Maintained

Category: Fire Emblem

Rating: T

Pairing: Jakob/f!Corrin and implied Ryoma/Azura

Summary: Azura talks to Jakob and ‘accidentally’ let a secret out about a wish Corrin has but won’t tell Jakob. Jakob scoffs at the idea. He keeps hearing Niles talking to Corrin in a seductive manner. Jakob finally decides enough is enough. Takes place during Revelations. Sequel to You Can’t Kick Him Out

Disclaimer: I do not owe any legal rights to the franchise.

~~Story Begins~~

Jakob was washing the dishes after the camp’s evening meal. He was exhausted since they just got done battling two major battles and earned a bunch of new allies last night. Those battles ended up with Lord Xander, Lord Leo, Lord Ryoma, and Lady Hinaka, plus their retainers. The dishes needed to get done, and he was doing it to get his mind off of the sexual advances Lord Leo’s retainer, Miles, no, Niles, was making towards his wife, Lady Corrin. That retainer seemed like he purposefully went out of his way to talk to Lady Corrin. 

“Ah, there you are Jakob,” a voice said coming from behind him. “Why are you doing the dishes? It’s not Felicia’s turn to do them, is it?”

“”No, Lady Azura, it was actually that mage retainer of Leo’s and I thought it would be faster and less complicated in the future. I think he is still naming the sapphires we have gathered.”

Azura giggled, “Yes, his obsession with naming things is quite absurd but shouldn’t you be with Corrin this late at night?”

“I miss her terribly but that Miles fellow purposely finds her and flirts with her.”

“It’s Niles,” Azura said with a smile, “I’ll never thought I’ll see you get jealous. However, I’ll let you on a secret if you promise me to go to her. I’ll finish the dishes.”

“How is it that you know of a secret that she has yet to tell me?” Jakob asked not believing her. 

“I watch her body language and there are just some secrets that women do not share with their spouse,” Azura responded. “Now, do we have a deal?”

“Yes,” Jakob responded turning around to face her, “Now please, tell me the secret.”

“Certainly. She wants you to lose control and do something that you would normally do in private in public, decent of course. She does get jealous upon watching Silas and Sakura.” Jakob scruff at that but she continued, “She tries to find you after getting away from Niles, but you always seem to vanish.”

“Fine, I doubt that is true through,” Jakob replied bowing to Azura. “Have a good night.”

“Yes, thank you and please that it in mind,” Azura said as the loyal butler left. Once he was gone Azura sighed. “Please forgive me, Corrin, for telling him your secret.”

When he arrived at their private quarters, he was alone but found a note stating that a war council had been called. Just as soon as he put the note down, the door opened revealing his wife coming in. The exhaustion was clearly noticeable in the way she carried herself, the fact that her eyes were fighting to stay open, but upon the second that she saw him, they lit up.

“Jakob, please tell me that you didn’t stay up until I got home,” Corrin asked. 

“No, I actually just got home myself. How did the war council go?” he asked instantly going over and helping her take the armor off.

“It was okay,” she replied leaning her head against his shoulder. “I volunteered to go on a mission with Azura, It will be just the two of us to see if there are any survivors resisting Anakos.”

“Milady, I simply must object.”

“Shush,” Corrin said, “We’ll be using our Dragonstones to travel most of the land. We’ll be fine, I promise.”

“I’m sure Azura is trying her best to calm down her current suitor down,” Jakob responded. “Especially after being reunited with him as allies instead of enemies.”

“Yes, but I’m sure she’ll manage, please don’t do anything stupid while I’m away, Don’t be picking arguments with anybody in camp,” she said letting her husband dress her in her night clothing. She didn’t have the energy to keep herself standing let alone anything else. 

Jakob picked her up and laid her on the bed, “As you wish but I’m not going to discourage them. It is my secret amusement after all.”

“I know,” Corrin yawned in response, her eyelids closing as she succumbed to sleep. 

Jakob brushed some of her light green hair out of her face and kissed her on her face and kissed her on the cheek, “I’m going to hold you that promise you just made.”

That was a week ago and suspicions were confirmed about who Azura’s suitor was, Ryoma was pacing back and forth talking to Xander more about what could possibly go wrong. He tried to pass it by as his worry for Corrin but he talked more about Azura. Jakob hid his worries aside by focusing more on helping Felicia get better as a maid and try to get Dwyer to become more motivated.

He was busy staring longingly at the tea set that he uses only for Corrin when Dwyer came rushing into the room, gasping for air. “Father, your assistance is requested immediately at the front gate.”

“Dwyer, is someone chasing you? You never rush to do things or to get to places,” Jakob asked slightly skeptical.

“Father! Mother needs you, Lady Azura can barely calm Mother down -” As soon as the words, ‘Mother needs you’ Jakob was out the door before Dwyer knew his father was gone. “Well, never mind then,” Dwyer started to make his way back to the front gate at his own place. He certainly didn’t want to be there when his foster uncles, actual uncle and aunt find out that his mother is Corrin. Naw, he’ll allow Kana and Sophie to tell him all about it.

Jakob arrived to see people gathering around a familiar majestic dragon, water was circling around the dragon as he heard familiar singing, “You are the ocean’s grey waves~” but the voice wasn’t as strong as it normally was.

“From what Azura’s rushed reports are,” Takumi whispered to Jakob as he helped Jakob get through the crowd, “Corrin’s dragonstone got hit and it cracked. The crack is what’s causing Corrin to lose control and not go back to human.”

“Azura get out of there,” Ryoma ordered. “There you are Takumi, you need to get your bow ready. We have no other choice but to try and break her dragonstone and pray to the Gods that she goes back to being a human.”

“Niles, you get ready as well,” Leo commanded. 

“Azama,” Hinaka said. “Where’s Setsuna?”

“Oh, she’s in a hole that Seike and Kaden made with the help of Keaton and Valoriea,” Azama replied casually causing Hinaka to groan. 

“Why did you not help her out?” she asked.

“Oh, it’s simple. She was sleeping,” the monk replied.

“I suggest you put your bows down,” Camilla ordered seeing Jakob, “because that can backfire quite easily and quite fast. We could lose Corrin forever and she could lose her humanity remember. Berkura, could you please?”

“As you wish,” Berkura replied urging her wyvern to go forward grabbing Azura and bringing her back to everyone only for Ryoma to hug her tightly.

“Hey, Jakob,” Xander yelled out seeing Jakob rush forward towards Corrin, “Get back here, you’ll going to get hurt.”

“Aww,” Elise said. “How appropriate for you to say that.”

“What do you mean by that?” Xander asked eyeing her.

“You’ll find out,” Elise giggled. 

“What is Jakob doing?” Leo asked watching as Jakob was talking to Corrin, she was just staring at him before her head slowly lowered and nuzzled Jakob.

“Is he calming her down?” Ryoma asked letting go of Azura.

“Yes, she’s responsive to Jakob within her dragon form,” Azura replied. “Only responsive to him.”

Water surrounded the dragon and evaporated revealing Corrin in her human form, Jakob caught her before she fell onto the ground and pulled her close to him, her eyes fighting to stay open as she whispered something in his ear. Azura walked over towards them and said something to him causing him to nod. Jakob picked Corrin up, one arm under the bend of her knees, the other underneath her neck cradling her head between his arm and his shoulder. 

Jakob quickly walked through the crowd not even stopping when Xander asked him, “Jakob, where are you going? What’s wrong with Corrin?”

“He’s taking her to their treehouse, being in dragon form and fighting for control can make anyone exhausted. Corrin is just passed out for the moment and might be asleep for the next two days. I would recommend not visiting them until we get this dragonstone fixed or find a new one.”

“Whoa, back up there,” Hinata said. “What do you mean “their” treehouse?”

“Oh, I can answer that,” Camilla said stepping forward. “Jakob and Corrin are married.”

“They’ve been married since Mozu joined our army,” Sakura added in nervously hiding behind Elise who was winking at the other royal siblings.

“Hehe, bet you four didn’t realize you already had nephews,” Elise said. 

“Corrin couldn’t be married,” Ryoma said shaking his head. 

“I agree, this is some sort of joke,” Xander said agreeing. 

“Not a joke,” Takumi said. “Jakob and Corrin are happily married. You can tell by the way they fight on the battlefield.”

When Dwyer arrived, Ryoma, Xander, Leo, and Hinaka were going past him and headed towards the treehouse, “Oh dear. I guess they found out about Kana’s and my parents.”

“Yes,” Sophie said coming behind Dwyer holding onto Avel reins, “They are none too happy about it either.”

“Father will let them know,” Dwyer smiled, “When it comes down to it, Father will protect his family even after he’s dead. I just hope that Niles stops flirting with Mother.”

“I surely hope so,” Sophie replied.

“I do hope that they won’t mind if I give them a couple hours, I still don’t want to know how they are going to respond about Kana and me being their nephews.”

“Your mother will understand,” Sophie comforted him. 

Meanwhile, Xander was knocking on the door yelling, “Jakob, let us in. This is an order.”

“Brother,” Leo said. “When has Jakob followed anybody else’s orders except for Corrin? Ordering Jakob will not -” The door opened revealing Jakob standing there with what appeared to be a protective look in his eyes that also had annoyance, “Never mind.”

“I’m not going to let anyone in unless it’s our sons Dwyer and Kana,” he responded. “It’s for safety reasons. Now can I help you with anything else? If not then please excuse me since my wife needs me to be by her side.”

“Hold on, just one moment,” Hinaka said. “You are just her retainer and -”

“Interesting, how you are the one to bring that up, Lady Hinaka.” Jakob interrupted coldly, “Especially since Azama is courting you right now, isn’t he?”

Hinaka blushed and looked away as Ryoma spoke, “Azama has asked me first.”

“And I asked Lady Camilla, Lady Elise, Lady Sakura, and Lord Takumi.”

“You are missing the point,” Xander said, “We want to know as to why we were not informed.”

“You were enemies at the time, we knew that this might be the outcome,” Jakob responded. “I wanted to maintain my position as her butler because my family is my reason to live. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“One more thing, Jakob,” Leo said who had been quiet for most of this conversation, “All of us are royally born have dragon blood in our veins and we couldn’t get our sister to calm down. Why was you able to calm her down?”

“Her dragon blood accepts me as her mate, makes the Dragon part off her recognize my voice as a friend. Everyone else is considered a threat. Good day,” Jakob heading back inside the treehouse. 

“It is interesting that he asked both royal siblings from Nohr and Hoshido,” Ryoma stated. “All four had agreed so we must be missing something,”

“Wait, how did he know Azama was courting me?” Hinata asked. “The only people who knew about where Ryoma, Azama, Dwyer, and myself.”

“How did Dwyer know?” Ryoma asked. 

“I don’t know but he was the first one too-”

“Dwyer! You cannot nap now! Help me get - AVEL NO!” Sophie’s voice rang out as her horse ran off from her as the young cavalier chased after it on foot. 

“But it’s nap time,” Dwyer sighed. “Very well, but you are going to nap with me as your price.”

“Fine, I’ll take a nap for once just help me with Avel!”

“He-He was n-napping in the hallway when Azama asked me,” Hinaka groaned.

“So, let’s ask Corrin about it when she’s better,” Leo said. “I highly doubt that Camilla and Elise would be so willingly to give up their precious dear sister.”

Two days passed and Corrin and Jakob could be seen within camp. Jakob was busy trying to find Dwyer when he came across a hallway that had Corrin talking to Niles.

“Come on, princess,” Niles said in his voice that had a lot of girls drooling. “Surely you can afford some time for fun.”

“Yes but if you say my siblings would like to see me, then I’m going to visit them first,” Corrin replied.

“They can wait though, you’ve been asleep for two days, you need to play.”

“Excuse me for interrupting,” Jakob said grabbing Corrin’s hand. “But I do not take kindly to people flirting with my wife.” Jakob than kissed Corrin on the lips which lasted longer than he thought it would. When they broke away from air, Jakob had his lovely wife pinned to the wall with her hands over head.

“Jakob, we are in public-”

“Forget the public,” Jakob growled against her ear neither of them realizing that Niles left, “I’ve missed you and you had me worried.”

“They might talk -”

“Let them talk, I don’t want decorum to get in the way of letting everyone know that you are mine,” Jakob responded before kissing her again. 

Azura and Ryoma walked by and saw them. “Really?” he asked only to have Azura chuckle. “What?”

“Corrin was getting tired of Jakob acting like her butler, she wanted him to lose his bearings of proper behavior. I think they will be more than happy to welcome the mess that this will cause.”

“If you say so, Azura,” Ryoma sighed. “If you say -”

“I wouldn’t mind it if my husband did that to me too,” Azura said wishfully. “Come, let’s give them some privacy.”

Ryoma had no choice but to follow her, his face matching the color red of his armor.


End file.
